welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cherokee Falcon
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Cherokee Falcon is a Pure-Blood witch of Greek Briton/Spanish descent. She is the biological daughter of Savva Botsaris and Reinaldo Falcon. Life Before Hogwarts Cherokee was raised by Survival Expert Bill Peterson and his wife Endurance Athlete Victoria Peterson. She was put up for adoption by her biological father "the Squib" Reinaldo Falcon at the behest of her step-mother "the Muggle" Soraya Bustamante when she was nine years old. Her father voluntarily terminated his parental rights after an altercation between Cherokee and her half-sister Mireya. She was whisked away to an orphanage within weeks of sending her younger half-sister to the hospital with third degree burns after a pot of boiling water "fell" on her. Cherokee knew her father never wanted her, and her step-mother believed her to be a juvenile delinquent intent on starting fires or destroying priceless possessions to get attention. Cherokee did not feel starved for affection, and therefore did not require it. She was not intentionally causing problems at home. When items began to melt, and in some cases burn it was not Cherokee's intention for it to happen. Residual heat from her misuse of kitchen appliances such as the stove, the microwave, and the toaster oven were the true cause, Soraya did not see it that way. She was shuffled from place to place because of what social workers called her "inability to speak". For almost three years she refrained from uttering an audible word to avoid sharing a premonition someone did not want to hear. She occasionally let people talk for her, barely speaking above a whisper when necessary. She always fought a smile at the mention of Bill and Victoria taking her home with them. Cherokee had a premonition about an owl with an envelope, delivered to her, and they were there. She did receive that letter while staying with the Peterson family, a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. The letter arrived at the Peterson household two months before her twelfth birthday, Cherokee was quite thrown. She had never received mail before, and never did she think she would be getting mail at the Peterson house, she had only been living with Bill and Victoria for about six weeks. The letter, of course, did not come by itself. It came with a special messenger. After her visit from a strange old woman who spoke to her of the wizarding world Cherokee was sent to a different orphanage, one more suited for children like her. Barely a month after her visit from the special messenger, Bill and Vitoria formally adopted Cherokee. Her life was much better with the Peterson family, better than it ever had been with her biological father. Bill taught her survival skills; how to make fire, how to make a shelter, survival cooking methods and most importantly he taught her how to make tools from natural materials. Cherokee learned to make knives from stone, bone and shell. Victoria taught Cherokee about fitness and exercise; she was trained in aerobics, running, biking, and swimming. It was only through Victoria's encouragement that Cherokee learned a few different forms of martial arts, and from Bill she personally gained knowledge in weapons training. She became a stronger person both mentally, and physically thanks to her foster parents. There was an enormous change in who she was compared to who she is. She gained an attitude, that Bill and Victoria were never bothered by because they see her as their daughter. They saw that Cherokee was more confident in herself than she ever had been before, and they are proud of absolutely everything she does. Ilvermorny — Hogwarts When Cherokee boarded the Hogwarts Express she was directed to the Slytherin carriage, probably the noisiest part of the train filled with other kids just like her who had attitudes, and looked like trouble. They all had their own idea of what Hogwarts meant to them. Before that first day many students, Cherokee included, had heard stories of what the castle was like. They traded them like currency on the train ride. Needless to say she was filled with nervous excitement. She had no clue what this particular wizarding boarding school would be like. However, the last few weeks she spent preparing for the move had been more enthralling that she had ever imagined, it was life changing. She was anxious to be surrounded by such old magic for months on end. She absolutely loved Hogwarts from the moment she set foot in the castle. The night of her arrival as she fell asleep she made a promise to herself. A promise to "never leave this place". Cherokee attended the Yule Ball in her sixth year with one of the girls from Durmstrang, the beautiful Lyudmila Petrova. She had been more of a second choice, an alternate, or replacement. Cherokee's first choice, the Beauxbâtons Champion Noëlle Delacroix, proved to be rather hard to get, and quite possibly "involved". Knowing her paramour for the evening was "straight" and had "a boyfriend" they were attending the ball as friends. Cherokee still had plans, she dolled up. She opted for a low cut strapless grey gown adored with a diamond studded bodice, and a black faux fur shawl. Her choices must have been good ones because her date spoke little about gender preferences or significant others after seeing Cherokee in her dress that night. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Overcritical - Aggressive, Insulting, Witty, Charming Cherokee is faultfinding, hostile, scornful, quick-witted, and comely. She is the strong silent type. Not because she is shy, or has a crippling dislike of human interaction. Quite the opposite actually. She is quiet because she thinks she has people all figured out. From the way they walk, to the way they talk. Cherokee is disturbingly perceptive, always using her skills of observation to pinpoint traits, and flaws of those around her. She does not let her impression of a person be any sort of justification for writing someone off. Cherokee lets people soar or flounder based on what she believes she already knew they could or could not do. She loves to think she is one step ahead of everyone else. It does come off as arrogant, or conceited, and she can be combative at times when her opinions are questioned. When Cherokee is right, Cherokee is right. When she is wrong she is not going to admit it. Appearance Jasmine Sanders Cherokee is petite and beautiful, she is an absolutely stunning creature, one who should never be underestimated. Her skin tone is warm, but she is still slightly pale in the face. She has wide-set brightly colored almond shaped eyes, and insanely arched eyebrows. Her hair is sort of wavy, in a mixture of blonde/brown. She has a small button nose, and cute is the best way to describe it. She has luscious full lips, and she tends to sport a serious RBF (resting &!%$# face) unless someone has done the impossible and brought out that megawatt smile she hides. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Greece Category:Greek Category:English Category:Spanish Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Witch Category:Seer Category:INFJ Category:Aspen Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Expiry